HOT
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Ini klimaks musim panas. Semua merasa panas, panas, PANAS. Akashi Seijuurou kaya-raya, benarkah? / "Kau kaya? Jangan bercanda! AC saja satu pun tidak ada! PANAAAAAS!" / #44/12Week #First-Time #Canon


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**__**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, Established Relationship, OOC, kinda weird, absurd, TWT (time? What time?), FWP (Fluff Without Plot), typo(s). **

**.**

**Special backsound: Kiss You **_**by **_**One Direction**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Cicadas menggelinjang sarat derita dicekik udara musim panas. Miris meringkik memekakkan telinga, disaingi bising jungkat-jungkit sulih bambu dan kucuran air menyegarkan ke kolam ikan. Ikan koi pelbagai warna cerah-ceria cantik meliuk dalam riak air, menjauh dari permukaan yang diterpa sinar bintang paling terang dalam pusat sistem tata surya. 

Para pemuda menggelepar kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang duduk dalam bus, energi dikuras bukan karena setelah turun bus mereka harus berjalan kaki satu kilometer—demi jambang tipis Aida Kagetora mereka benar-benar hanya berjalan kaki dengan jarak seratus ribu sentimeter, melainkan mandi cahaya surya menyebabkan mereka terpanggang bercucuran keringat.

Villa untuk liburan musim panas itu—jika ini bisa disebut villa—mereka singgahi sudah membuat semua pemuda dengan rambut beragam warna itu megap-megap. Ini rumah khas tradisional Jepang yang keterlaluan luas. Bahkan meski berinterior tradisional dari nuansa ruangan sampai properti, kemewahannya menyebabkan para pengunjungnya terkesima.

Mereka hampir yakin akan ada pelayan di balik gerbang megah dengan besi tanpa karat itu, tapi hanya sekuriti yang membukakan pintu menyambut Tuan Muda dan teman-temannya. Baru ada pelayan—bukan jajaran pelayan dalam balutan indah yukata—menyambut mereka di pintu masuk utama.

Mereka diantarkan ke ruang tamu. Tata krama pelayan itu bahkan jauh lebih baik dari gerombolan remaja bau keringat yang segera menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang tamu luas menghadap taman berdesain Jepang klasik tersebut. 

Kata-kata yang menguap tak bisa mengungkap kekaguman, dihancurkan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit dim dan bermulut kurang ajar.

"Kau kaya? Jangan bercanda! AC saja satu pun tidak ada! PANAAAAAS!"

Akashi Seijuurou mengurvakan seringai di wajahnya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Hot**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Aomine-_kun_, kau tidak sopan. Minta maaf pada Akashi-_kun_."

"GUWAARGH! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, Tetsu!"

Aomine jatuh terduduk, lantai beralaskan papan kayu tebal berderit dihantam bokongnya. Kuroko sudah ada, hanya si _ganguro_ saja tak menyadarinya—terlebih sang bayangan sudah biasa. Ia menyumpah-serapah, Kuroko mengabaikan dan duduk dengan tenang dalam posisi formal di atas tatami.

"_Tte_—oi! Kalian makan begitu saja?!" Kise yang berdiri di tepi kolam ikan koi menoleh ke belakang, syok mendapati Kagami dan Murasakibara sudah duduk manis di sebuah meja berkaki rendah yang penuh dengan kudapan ringan, sepiring besar berisi potongan semangka, sebaskom es batu serta berbotol-botol kaca limun segar.

"Akashi-_kun_, tolong maafkan mereka." Momoi mendesah memerhatikan kedua pemuda rakus yang main santap usai menyerukan _"itadakimasu"_ tanpa ingat kawan-kawan mereka.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu kasual. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tampak dipersiapkan sempurna, terlihat sentuhan elegansi klasik dalam ruangan, samar aroma krisan segar dalam vas bunga merebak, memuaskan untuk menyambut tamu.

Aomine menggelepar kepanasan di atas _tatami_, bersisian dengan Kuroko yang berbaik hati mengipasinya dengan handuk kecil.

Momoi jongkok di sisi Kise, keduanya kini terlibat percakapan ringan sembari memerhatikan kolam ikan dihias replika kecil air terjun bebatuan alam dan sulingan air tradisional dari sebilih bambu.

Kagami dan Murasakibara mengudap berdua, saling melotot ganas berebut semangka.

Midorima berdiri di depan _dream-catcher_ dengan mata terbeliak dan mulut ternganga.

Furihata menatap horror pada pemuda _tsundere _itu, duduk tak jauh darinya.

Kepada kedua pemuda terakhir itulah Akashi melangkah mendekat. Furihata mendongak menyadari kehadirannya, Midorima masih terdiam—kali ini Akashi bisa melihat roman terpana menggilas sosok distan kawan akrabnya sejak bersekolah di Teikou tersebut.

Tarikan di ujung kaus yang dikenakannya mengalihkan atensi Akashi. Furihata-_**nya**_ yang penuh tersepuh peluh menatapnya horror.

"Dari tadi sejak melihat itu, Midorima diam saja. A-ada apa dengannya?" tanya Furihata khawatir.

Akashi tak lekas menjawab, mendongak objek naas yang dipandangi Midorima penuh puja. Mengerjapkan mata sekali, lalu tangannya terangkat menepuk puncak kepala Furihata. "_Dream-catche_r pasti adalah _lucky-item_ hari ini yang tidak ia dapatkan."

Furihata menutup sebelah mata ketika tangan Akashi mengacak sekilas rambutnya. "Pa-pantas saja sepanjang jalan Midorima uring-uringan."

"Aku tidak uring-uringan, _nanodayo_." Midorima mendadak menukas, Furihata terlonjak kaget—ketakutan lantas tangannya terangkat memeluk pinggang Akashi. "Kita harus berangkat pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit, toko langgananku belum buka."

Ia men-_tapping_ kacamata dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, tersenyum enigmatis yang gagal total di mata Akashi. "Tapi begitulah hebatnya Oha-Asa, persis seperti ramalan yang tadi pagi disampaikan, takdir mengatakan aku pasti mendapatkan _lucky item_—"

Akashi mengabaikan aura mistis dan Midorima yang belum selesai berkoar pujaannya terhadap Oha-Asa. "Kouki, mau minum limun?"

"E-eeeeh?!" Furihata melengak pada pemuda bersurai magenta yang malah menatapnya, terang-terangan mengabaikan Midorima. Pelukannya mengerat pada Akashi, ia meringis miris melirik si pemuda berkacamata. "E-err, mau ikut minum limun?"

Mendengus sebal, Midorima beradu pandangan tajam dengan teman yang paling dekat dengannya dulu semasa di Teikou. Akashi membelalakkan monokrom magentanya, menyeringai sarat kecaman, ancaman tersirat.

"Pergilah. Sagitarius hari ini ranking nomor satu. Keinginan tertingginya hari ini akan tercapai. Peruntungan takdirnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh zodiak lainnya."

"Oh, informasi yang bagus." Akashi berkomentar, nadanya satir. Seringai memapar kepuasan. Intrik cerdik bergelimang di balik matanya.

Midorima mengumpat sendirian, ia lebih memilih menatapi _dream-catcher_ gaya kolot yang panas menjangkar hatinya dalam pesona.

Furihata beringsut bangun, menarik tangan Akashi yang bersidekap untuk menjauh dari Midorima. Ia tidak mau terjadi baku-hantam atau tiba-tiba dua pemuda itu menarik pedang untuk saling bertarung ala samurai zaman Edo. Keduanya mendudukkan diri di meja, berlainan sisi antara Kagami dan Murasakibara yang duduk bersebrangan.

Mengabaikan meja menjelma medan laga perebutan semangka yang brutal, Akashi tenang meraih dua gelas bening, mengisi dengan es serut setengah gelas, menuangkan limun sampai penuh, menaruh sedotan di masing-masing gelas. Segelas limun digeserkannya ke hadapan pemuda yang merupakan siswa dan _point-guard_ cadangan tim Seirin itu.

Di sisinya, Furihata berhasil menarik sepiring mochi. Pipinya menggembung, antusias mengunyah mochi dengan isi remah-remah kacang yang manis, tepung gula menodai sekitar bibir. Ia nyengir ceria, susah-payah mengatakan mochi yang disajikan rasanya terlalu enak, Akashi menegurnya—mengingatkan untuk menelan dulu baru bicara agar tidak tersedak sementara tangannya menyeka lembut bedakan tepung gula di bibir tersebut dan menjilatnya sendiri.

Momoi yang tadi baru berdiri dan tengah membersihkan remple roknya dari remah tanah, bertepatan dengan melihat adegan itu. Ia lekas berjongkok lagi, menangkup wajahnya dan terisak.

"Ukh … huhuhu … Kicchan."

"HEEEE?! AKU HANYA BILANG IKAN KOI CANTIK, TAPI AKU TIDAK BILANG ITU LEBIH CANTIK DARIMU, MOMOCCHI!" Kise panik setengah mati, gelagapan kaget karena mendadak lawan bicaranya menangis.

"Kise-_kun_." Kuroko dengan teguran tegas dalam nadanya, terseok beranjak—membiarkan handuk melayang menutupi wajah Aomine yang berkerut entah memikirkan apa, menghampiri Momoi untuk menepuk-nepuk halus kepalanya.

Kise mengibas-ibaskan tangan dan kilas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bu-bukan aku! A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Pa-panas—"

Kedua pemuda refleksi matahari dan langit musim panas itu menoleh pada sang gadis refleksi musim semi.

"Panas?" Sepasang pemuda itu berpandangan bingung.

Momoi mengangkat kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lagi-lagi ruang pandangnya menangkap pemandangan Furihata ringan menyuapi Akashi dengan potongan semangka. Seguk tangisnya menyebabkan suaranya melengking, tidak membuat kedua pemuda di dekatnya paham bahwa ia digiling iri pada sepasang pemuda lain.

"Pa-panas, panas sekali—" Gadis tersebut merintih sedih, "—a-aku ada di sini, dan masih sendiri—"

Sementara Kuroko melirik Kise, menghela napas pendek, kepalanya menggeleng sekilas. "Kau ternyata tidak peka juga, Kise-_kun_. Jangan pernah membandingkan kecantikan perempuan dengan ikan koi."

Kise tersambar petir imajiner. Ganti dirinya yang meringkuk di tepi kolam ikan koi, tangannya mencelup ke dalam air—merasakan sengatan panas di permukaan air kolam yang beriak, tangannya gemulai mencipratkan air pada sepasang ikan koi yang sedang bermesraan.

"Airnya panas ternyata … Kurokocchi teganya padaku, sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa … panas sekali—ssu."

"Sudahlah, Momoi-_kun_. Jangan menangis, ya." Kuroko yang kini tersengat sinar matahari secara langsung—lagi—merasakan pandangannya kembali berkunang. "E-eh—"

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise memapah kawannya yang memang sudah kepayahan berjalan dalam medan berat, satu kilometer menanjak darah perbukitan—kendati sebenarnya cukup landai. Dipegangnya kening Kuroko yang wajahnya kemerahan.

"Pa-panas—" Kuroko menutupi matanya dengan punggung lengan. "—Kise-_kun_."

"Astaga, kau dehidrasi, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise cemas.

Sementara Kise masih mengipas-ipasi Kuroko dengan kibasan telapak tangannya, Momoi masih berjongkok dengan wajah ditangkup tangan dan menggerung tanpa adanya kesinambungan, beralih ke meja di sentral ruangan.

Siapapun bisa melihat sengit dan panasnya pertarungan Kagami versus Murasakibara. Kilat elektris dinamis di kedua matanya—tenggelam pada _zone_ terdalam, mengunyah semangka, menyemburkan biji-bijinya diiringi presisi tingkat tinggi dengan kerucutan mulut. Biji semangka berhamburan kemana-mana.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Kagami murka karena Senbei yang disentuhnya duluan direbut Murasakibara. Jadilah mereka _one on one_ di ruang tamu tersebut, saling mengejar, menjegal satu sama lain, Senbei yang Murasakibara lemparkan untuk balik ke wadah asli, di-_intercept_ oleh Kagami. Si pemuda bermata violet lantas memblok lagi mencoba merampas bali Senbei-nya. Mereka saling tarik-menarik hanya sedetik, Senbei retak, pecah jadi remah. Makin emosi karena Senbei terakhir remuk-redam itu, mereka berguling saling menjejalkan serpihan Senbei ke mulut lawannya.

"Dasar bocah idiot!"

"Siapa yang bocah idiot sebenarnya, haaah?!"

Perseteruan itu melibatkan adu fisik yang mendidihkan ruangan tersebut ke level panas berikutnya.

Aomine yang sudah gerah dan muak dengan semua ini (Tangisan pilu Momoi, gumaman mistis Midorima, Kise yang histeris karena Kuroko dehidrasi, terutama pergulatan Murasakibara dan Kagami yang memakan ruang tempat), berguling-guling marah di atas tatami.

"PANAS. AKU BISA GILAAAA!" Mantan _Ace Kiseki no Sedai _itu melepas bajunya, melempar sembarang arah. Bau keringat kian menyerbak.

"Akashi, lakukan sesuatu! Panas musim ini membuat siapapun jadi tidak waras. Aku tidak tahan. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan miskin hanya karena membeli satu AC saja," protesnya dengan suara baritone memberat karena benar-benar kepanasan.

(Tolong abaikan fakta bahwa pigmen kulit gelap itu lebih tahan panas. Pada kenyataannya, Aomine adalah yang pertama tidak tahan dengan semua panas ini)

Akashi yang diprotes melirik tajam—tak senang sesi kesenangannya diinterupsi, tangan kanannya masih memegang garpu yang tengah menusuk semangka—terjulur di depan bibir terbuka Furihata, menghela napas atas rajukan pemuda dim tersebut, ia menjentik jari tangan kiri.

_**Sreet. **_

Pintu bergeser terbuka.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou-_sama_?"

Pelayan dengan yukata musim panas tadi, takzim melakukan _dogeza_ di balik pintu geser yang terkuak.

"Tolong ambilkan." Perintah absolut. Dan ambigu absolut.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pintu kembali digeser tertutup. Suara tapak langkah ringan mendecit gesekan antara papan kayu.

Furihata memiringkan kepala, melahap semangka yang dikaiti garpu terjulur di hadapannya. "Padahal akan lebih sejuk kalau ada AC," ucapnya di sela aktifitasnya menggiling semangka dengan gigi.

"Villa ini jarang ditempati. Terletak di area perhutanan, dan tak jauh dari sini ada sungai besar. Rasanya AC tidak terlalu dibutuhkan," tanggap Akashi tenang—beralasan logis.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku mendinginkan badan, hmm … kaki saja, di kolam ikan, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_?" tanya Aomine, kental melontar sarkasme.

"Silakan. Tolong ingat bahwa ikan di kolam ikan itu bukan ikan refleksi. Dan selain ikan koi—"

"_Osu."_ Aomine menderap langkah menuju kolam ikan koi, mengabaikan tragedi dua pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah berduka. Ia duduk di atas batu sungai yang cukup besar dan kokoh, menenggelamkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kolam ikan. Ia mendesah malas, kepalanya panas ditumbuk cahaya matahari. "Haaah … panas."

Mengabaikan Aomine yang sebenarnya menggerakkan Akashi untuk menitah pelayannya, pelayan perempuan tadi masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan membawa kabel panjang serta terminal yang diulur dari stop kontak di salah satu dinding ruangan ke dekat dirinya.

Sepasang pelayan lelaki lain bergantian membawa empat benda elektronis itu. Tiga ditaruh tersebar di ruangan, dinyalakan untuk menghembuskan angin kesejukan dalam ruangan. Bahkan dari celah rongganya yang berputar-putar, dipasang pengharum ruangan untuk melenyapkan bau-bau asam keringat. Satu lagi ditaruh dekat dengan meja rendah tersebut.

Usai menunai tugas, ketiga pelayan tersebut pamit undur diri—membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Muda mereka lalu keluar ruangan lagi.

"Ki-kipas angin!"

Seruan riang Furihata yang merangkak ke depan kipas angin itu membuyarkan perhatian yang lain.

Aomine mengeluarkan kaki dari kolam ikan—baru tahu ternyata ada ikan shabu di sana dan kakinya dipatuk sehingga berdarah sedikit—ia menyumpahi Akashi, berjalan menyisakan becek sepanjang jalan yang ditapaki menuju ke salah satu kipas dekat Midorima, menjarahnya untuk dirinya sendiri—mengorek telinga ketika Midorima mengomel marah karena _dream-catcher_ jadi tidak bisa bergoyang-goyang seperti ilalang di padang karena dihalangi tubuh besar berkulit gelap tersebut.

Kise membopong Kuroko bersama Momoi ke salah satu kipas angin lain paling dekat dengan pintu geser yang menghadap ke taman. Momoi mengeringkan airmatanya, berusaha tak melirik iri—panas merasa cemburu pada sepasang orang di antara mereka yang menjalin relasi atas dasar afeksi sembari memegangi tangan Kuroko yang tergeletak megap-megap kepanasan di pangkuan Kise.

Kagami mendepak kepala Murasakibara. Pemuda super jangkung itu berdesis marah (_"Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"_ pada Kagami sementara yang patut dikhawatirkan adalah benda elektronik dalam kungkungannya), memeluk kipas angin sendiri, mengabaikan Kagami yang mencak-mencak berusaha memisahkan Murasakibara dari kipas angin.

Mereka benar-benar berisik, menyaingi ringkik jangkrik musim panas yang menderik hutan.

Akashi mengabaikan semua itu. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang mengurva dengan kepala terlengak ke belakang, saksama memerhatikikan ekspresi kekasihnya.

Rambut coklat halus berkibar diterpa angin. Bulir-bulir keringat berterbangan, tertarik gravitasi lalu memercik berkilauan membasahi _tatami._ Skleranya melebar, pupil semungil almond itu membesar, bibirnya terbuka berseru lucu. Duduk manis depan kipas angin menikmati semburan kesejukan yang menyegarkan, matanya berbinar-binar, roman wajahnya mengalahkan cerah hari ini, kaus yang dikenakannya terkibas menyingkap seluk-beluk lekuk tubuhnya.

Furihata di hadapan kipas angin itu paling menggemaskan.

AC tidak akan membuat pemuda biasa-biasa saja itu ("biasa", dan Akashi masih belum mengerti mananya yang "biasa saja" dari sosok Furihata di depan kipas angin) terlihat sedemikian menyenangkan untuk dipandang bila dalam baluran dingin _Air Conditioner_.

"Kouki."

"Apa, Sei?" Furihata menoleh, inosen sekali. Masih ada bulir nakal mencicipi tiap jengkal kulit dari leher meluruh ke tulang selangkanya.

Panas.

"Seijuurou?"

Panas.

Akashi dihantam panas yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang teman-temannya rasakan. Tapi toh matanya menghangat—jika terlalu dini disebut memanas, meredup sensual, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya yang memekik tertahan tak ia dengarkan _("Tu-tunggu, o-o-chuchuke, Sei!" )_, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang telanjang yang disibak hembusan binal kipas angin—dielus bagian kulit terbuka hingga kulit coklat hasil jilatan sinar matahari itu meremang dalam sentuhannya,, Furihata melenguh protes.

Bibir mereka tinggal seinci. Yang satu terbuka, vokal melirih antara ketakutan dan keberanian tertahan, yang satu lagi berbisik seksi dengan pulasan senyuman—mengampas panas disebabkan karnal pubertas.

"_Let me kiss you_, Kouki."

Furihata Kouki sadar saat itu juga dari ciuman panas yang melumpuhkan keinginannya protes dan lepas dari pelukan. Kipas angin takkan sanggup menyejukkan Akashi Seijuurou.

Percayalah, semua merasa amat panas, dan hari ini adalah klimaks epik musim panas.

**.**

**Owari**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Intinya, ini fic cuma pelampiasan kegemesan saya sama makhluk unyu bernama Furihata Kouki. Demi apapun, pas lihat endcard episode 8, itu—pertama lihat mangap. Bengong sekian detik. Seluruh tubuh korslet. Terus kejang-kejang. Barulah jejeritan. Ya ampun, kenapa dia asdfghjkl boy-cute-funny banget. *unyel Kouki gemes* #disambitSei**

**Selain itu, saya masih gagal paham. Segitu humunya makhluk ini *peluk Kouki gemes* kenapa dibilang Fuutsu? Fuutsu janai, tokubetsu da. X"""DDD **

**Silakan mampir ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;)**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
